Hearthland Así es como se llama! Historia detrás de la Historia
by Lulevy
Summary: Magnolia, ciudad en la que (Esto ya se ha dicho antes) en fin, pero esta historia son sucesos que ocurren detrás de la historia, en como los "amigos", "delincuentes", "trabajadores", todos ellos siempre se meten en problemas, con o sin Gajeel, todos son arrastrados a situaciones únicas, muy únicas, inmensamente únicas, para bien o para mal de todos siempre buscan salir adelante...
1. -Recuerden que significa Veneno:

_**Hola, a todos los que les gusta leer fic... he comenzado un nuevo proyecto, fijándome y visualizando la historia tras la historia, pensé que seria divertido pues la personalidad de cada personaje es algo que ya conocen del fic de school... solo que aquí profundizo más en el tema fuera de la escuela y la vida en el entorno de Gajeel...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Os recuerdo que Fairy tail no es de mi pertenencia, es creación de Hiro Mashima... los personajes que no conozcan son invención mía, bueno no me alargo y que lo disfruten...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1.- Recuerden lo que significa "Veneno":<strong>_

_**Era viernes día en el que el director usa para formar reuniones con los padres en el instituto de Fairy Tail, una buena forma para que los padres se conozcan, socialicen entre ellos y den un buen ejemplo sobre una sociedad amigable a sus hijos.**_

_**-Makarob (Dirigiéndose a los padres presentes): Ante todo, agradezco que hayan venido… cada clase tiene reunión con su respectivo profesor y me paso de aula en aula para conocer mejor a los padres nuevos y darles avances de sus pequeños ángeles…**_

_**-Crujsager (Sentado y en susurro): Claro… todos hemos engendrado ángeles… después de todo dicen que lucifer fue uno no…?**_

_**-Padre de Droy (Sentado atrás de Crujsager): Shi…!**_

_**-Makarob: Bueno… padres quiero que se pongan en pie… y se presenten a los otros con vuestros nombres no hacen falta los apellidos…**_

_**-Crujsager (Susurrando): Claro mantener la confidencialidad es una estrategia que usa la policía en protección de testigos…**_

_**-Padre de Droy: Shi…!**_

_**-Makarob: Comencemos por aquí… Señora… (Señalando a una señora sentada a la izquierda de Crujsager):**_

_**-Señora (Poniéndose en pie y muy sonriente): Mi nombre es Mikoto (Levantando su ordenador portátil) y este es mi marido…**_

_**-Crujsager: Déjeme darle un apretón de mano a su marido parece majo… ups… mejor se lo doy a usted… veo que el hombre o carece de manos o se las amputaron…**_

_**-Mikoto: Si mejor estreche la mano conmigo… (Moviendo la pantalla hacia Crujsager) cielo aquí hay un hombre muy agradable que quiere conocerte… (Desde el monitor un hombre de apariencia muy agradable y sonrisa risueña)**_

_**-Hombre: Hola soy Aito…! Un placer…**_

_**-Crujsager: Encantado… Aito… no todos los días se conoce gente a través de la web…**_

_**-Mikoto: Ayy… pero que gracioso… (Detrás de ambos, ya que los asientos estaban colocados haciendo un círculo dentro del aula, una pareja se presentaba)**_

_**-Mujer: Soy Marge y este es mi esposo… Clark… somos biólogos…**_

_**-Clark: Nuestro hijo está siguiendo nuestros pasos… destaca mucho en ciencias…**_

_**-Marge: En un futuro no muy lejano hará grandes cosas por la ciencia…**_

_**-Crujsager (Susurrando): Si es que no se le cruzan los cables convirtiéndolo en un descuartizador sádico… así empezaron los asesinos famosos…**_

_**-Clark: Perdón como dice…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Sin duda su fruto tiene futuro… Gehee…**_

_**-Marge: Gracias… (Más a la izquierda otro llamaba la atención del grupo recién formado)**_

_**-Sujeto: Yo soy Kyosuke… soy tenista profesional, seguro me habrán visto en alguna que otra portada… pueden decirles a sus amigos que me conocen no tengo ningún problema… es más les voy a dejar autógrafos… a los padres nuevos…**_

_**-Crujsager: Me dejas uno autógrafo…?**_

_**-Kyosuke: Si claro… (Sonriendo)**_

_**-Crujsager: Me lo puedes dedicar…?**_

_**-Kyosuke (Sacando el bolígrafo): Desde luego… para su hijo…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Tu solo escribe… (Dictando) "Soy el memo que murió con el bolígrafo clavado en el ojo por no callarse dejando mi sangre como prueba de ello…**_

_**-Kyosuke: Soy… el… memo… que… QUE…!? (Alejándose un poco de Crujsager) ejem… como decía… mi hijo lleva siguiendo mis pasos… ya ha ganado la maratón del año pasado y con eso suman un invicto por tres años consecutivos…**_

_**-Crujsager: Que emoción… en la próxima competencia iré a verle… viviré con la esperanza que de un tropezón se mate a mitad de carrera… Gehee… (Observando el otro lado del aula mientras otros padres se presentaban sin prestarles mucha atención)**_

_**-Kyosuke (Susurrando a los biólogos): Como puede haber gente tan desagradable…**_

_**-Clark: Que sorpresa Jude…**_

_**-Jude (Al teléfono): Un momento… si hola Clark… sabes si esto tomará mucho tiempo, tengo una reunión muy pero muy importante…**_

_**-Clark: Hombre… más importante que esto…? (Siendo cayado por el otro)**_

_**-Jude: Espera… un momento (Volviendo al teléfono) si claro no hay problema… no… no es nada importante… puedo dirigirme inmediatamente… si y como van las ventas…? (Ignorando totalmente a los de su alrededor)**_

_**-Mikoto: Hola…! (Saludando a los que estaban en frente del circulo) Soy Mikoto… para los que no me conocen…**_

_**-Una mujer de aspecto arrogante: Mucho gusto un placer… soy Katherine… y este es mi marido…**_

_**-Lorenz: Soy Lorenz…**_

_**-Katherine: He triado unas cuantas galletitas, espero no sea demasiado… ya que son importadas de categoría B, no quisiera que terminen lastimados por algo que está a más altura de vuestro paladar…**_

_**-Clark (Forzando una sonrisa ante desagradable mujer): Gracias… no se hubiera molestado…**_

_**-Katherine: Oh… pero si no es molestia… no todos los días se puede hacer la caridad… en uno está reflejado la importancia y calidad de vida… por ejemplo en mi casa todo está en perfecto orden… nuestras hijas en perfecta educación… no es por presumir… pero somos los padres modelos perfectos en sociedad… no se preocupen… no me hace sentir mal que se pongan celosos por ello… ja.. ja…**_

_**-Marge (También forzando una sonrisa): Gracias… intentaremos ser cordiales con ustedes…**_

_**-Katherine: Si inténtenlo… creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto… pero no lo aseguro ya que estoy acostumbrada a cosas más finas…**_

_**-Kyosuke (También forzando una sonrisa): Ha sido un placer conocerla…**_

_**-Katherine: Lo se… **_

_**-Crujsager: Porque no se va a un manicomio muy lejano... donde nadie pueda oírla parir… y de paso intentar morir en el proceso…**_

_**-Katherine: Supongo que eso será lo único que saldrá de su vocabulario… dígame porque está aquí? Solo los padres están aquí…**_

_**-Crujsager: Estoy por la misma razón que todos… para saber algo de mi retoño…**_

_**-Katherine: Usted… jaja… en serio… jaja… tiene hijos… jaja… seguro que asistencia social se los ha quitado… con la pinta que tiene no sorprendería… que haya salido recientemente de cumplir su condena en la cárcel…**_

_**-Crujsager: Y usted tiene pinta… de haber parido de todo menos humanos…**_

_**-Katherine (Poniéndose en pie): GROSERO…!**_

_**-Crujsager (También poniéndose en pie): LOCA…!**_

_**-Katherine: CRIMINAL…!**_

_**-Lorenz (Cogiendo a su mujer que avanzaba hacia Crujsager): Cariño cálmate…**_

_**-Crujsager: CULO DE VACA…! (Sacudiendo el bastón y siendo cogido por los biólogos y el tenista)**_

_**-Clark: Por favor… Señor Crujsager… cálmese… que ejemplo serian para vuestros… hijos…**_

_**-Kyosuke (Susurrando): No se, comienza a caerme bien… (Dirigiéndose a los biólogos) Hem… calmaos todos… la violencia no soluciona nada…**_

_**-Crujsager: No mientas que te he oído… seguro tendrás tanta paz como yo…**_

_**-Kyosuke: Por favor… no le pegaría a una dama…?**_

_**-Katherine: Eso… aprenda animal ignorante…**_

_**-Crujsager: No claro que a las damas no les voy a pegar… porque cree que a su marido no lo voy a coger… solo deseo ver su sangre derramar y me va a dar igual que los ecologistas me demanden por derramar mierda…**_

_**-Katherine: LORENZ…! NO VAS A DECIR NADA… (Forcejeando para liberarse)**_

_**-Lorenz: Calmaos por favor… señor… eso fue muy feo… pero muy feo…**_

_**-Crujsager (Aun sujetado por los biólogos y el tenista): Lo sé pero yo no tengo la culpa que su mujer haya nacido con esa pinta… (Provocando una carcajada de los tres)**_

_**-Katherine (Dirigiéndose a su marido): Mejor cállate…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Si mejor cállate… así podre romperle la mandíbula y de paso te hago un favor… amigo…**_

_**-Katherine: Usted intentará romperme algo y yo que lo demando… tengo dinero para hacerlo…**_

_**-Crujsager: Pero no tiene dinero para cocerse el puto hocico…! Pobre mujer… Por favor un minuto de atención…! (Dirigiéndose al resto de los padres) Una ayuda económica por el bien, la salud y la paz de la humanidad… tenemos un hocico que cerrar…! (Provocando carcajadas del todos) solo pido un granito de ayuda humanitaria… por la caridad…**_

_**-Katherine (Dirigiéndose a su marido): Vas a permitir que me humillen de esa manera…!**_

_**-Lorenz: No mi amor…!**_

_**-Katherine: Pues di algo…!**_

_**-Lorenz: Un placer… como dije antes soy Lorenz… y me parece muy feo reírse así de mi mujer, agradeceré cualquier comentario a su favor…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Que es una jodida loca… ya está… tío… las verdades duelen pero se tienen que decir… algo más que alguien quiera añadir a su favor… nada… vale… aparte de loca antipática… algo más… nadie… bien… no te cortes si le pones los cuernos… algo más…? Nadie… perfecto… si necesitas un matón para desacerté de ella… te dejo una tarjeta… algo más…? Nadie… joder… a la gente le gusta estar en el anonimato… dejemos un cajón de sugerencias… seguro que comienzan a aparecerle comentarios y amenazas… Gehee…**_

_**-Lorenz (Avergonzado): Oh vaya… (Dirigiéndose a su mujer) Cariño… no eres muy popular que digamos…**_

_**-Katherine: Cierra la boca Lorenz… (Dirigiéndose a Crujsager) Cerdo… imbécil… grosero… limosnero sin futuro… delincuente…**_

_**-Crujsager (Forcejeando con los tres que lo sujetaban): Venga dígamelo aquí en la cara…! Que muerta no solo le hace un favor a su marido… nos lo hace al resto…!**_

_**-Katherine: Sera….! (Forcejeando con los que la sujetaron) Llamen a la policía… encierren a ese vándalo… libren las calles de porquerías como esas…**_

_**-Crujsager (Aun blandiendo el bastón y golpeando silla): Mujer que no soy un espejo… pero si insiste se los busco y fácil que se la llevan…**_

_**-Katherine: Que no hay hombres… que defiendan a esta dama…?!**_

_**-Crujsager: Si…! Esta "dama" necesita hombres… pues su marido está pintado…!**_

_**-Katherine (En un esfuerzo de saltar sobre Crujsager): ANIMAL…! DEJE DE INSULTARME…!**_

_**-Crujsager (A punto de cogerla pues el director se lo impidió): ES QUE NO VEO OTRA FORMA DE ELOGIARLE…!**_

_**-Makarob: BASTA…! BASTA…! DETENGANSE…! COMPOSTURA…! DEN EJEMPLO…! NO ES COMPORTAMIENTO DE ADULTOS CIVILIZADOS…!**_

_**Así Makarob se pasó toda la noche separando a los padres y tratar con otros que estaban disgustados por la pelea que hubo entre los dos padres más destacados de toda la escuela, agradeció internamente que la reunión haya termina, sin mucho éxito con el tema de una "sociedad amigable" **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar en una capilla abandonada se encontraba la pandilla Veneno que tenían chicos en el suelo, algunos de ellos sangrando, otros atados por el grupo que se jactaba de su victoria dándose turnos para golpear a los que estaban colgados de los pies como si fueran piñatas.**_

_**-Erick (Con una barra de metal): Y… con esto tengo doce puntos… alguien más quiere intentar abrir la piñata…? (Haciendo girar la barra para saber a quién señalaba mientras sus acompañantes coreaban**_

_**-Compañeros (coreando): Piñata… piñata… a quien le toca… darle a la piñata… quien tiene suerte… piñata… piñata… Wouwww…. (Deteniéndose en rogue)**_

_**-Rogue (Poniéndose en pie): Justo me toca… (Preparado para dar un golpe mientras sus compañeros coreaban)**_

_**-Compañeros (Coreando otra vez): Rompe… rompe la piñata… rómpela… abre esa piñata… Wowww….!**_

_**-Gajeel (Sentado en una moto haciendo que el motor ruja): Ja… ja…! Quien dijo que las canciones infantiles no estaban hechas para nosotros… Gehee… Hey… Erick escucha este motor (Haciéndolo rugir)**_

_**-Erick: Colega tu eres el experto… dime tu, se puede sacar algo de esto…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee…! (Entregándole las llaves) no menos de 200 por cada pieza…**_

_**-Erick (Sonriendo con malicia): Se dónde se venden rápido… Piñata… piñata…!**_

_**-Compañeros: Rómpela… rompe esa piñata…! Rómpela…! Woww…!**_

_**-Random: Me la llevo jefe…?**_

_**-Erick: Esta y las otras seis de afuera… (Entregando llaves) ya sabes dónde llevarlas…**_

_**-Boris: QUIEN QUIERE UN PASEITO EN EL DESGUACE…!**_

_**-Compañeros: YO…!**_

_**-Boris: QUIEN QUIERE ESCUCHAR HUESOS CRUJIR…!**_

_**-Compañeros: YO….!**_

_**-Boris: QUIEN MANDA EN ESTE TERRITORIO…!**_

_**-Compañeros: VENENO…!**_

_**-Boris: NO LOS OIGO…! QUIEN MANDA EN ESTE TERRITORIO…!**_

_**-Compañeros (Ahora gritándoles a sus cautivos): VENENO…! VENENO…! VENENO… JAJAJA… VE… NE… NO…!**_

_**-Boris: Venga chicos… tenemos motos y carga de ganado que llevarnos…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Señalando a un chico que ya estaba hasta el desastre): No se olviden de él… a ese nos lo llevamos también…!**_

_**-Felipe: Pero… jefe ya le dio una buena tunda…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pues quiero darle una de las verdaderas buenas tundas…! Y no me contradigas…!**_

_**-Sting: Ya oíste…! El pelirrojito también se viene…! (Así cogieron a cinco chicos y se los subieron a las motos)**_

_**-Erick: FIESTA DE DESGUACE…! (Siendo coreado por los otros) Wow… wow… wow… FIESTA… DE… DESGUACE…! FIESTA… FIESTA… FIESTA… DE… DESGUACE… WOWWWW….!1**_

_**-Gajeel: Bobby…! Ya nos estaremos viendo… vamos a darles un paseíto a tus lindos boxeadores… para conocernos un poco más a fondo… Gehee… no quieres venir? Mientras más seamos mejor…!**_

_**-Bobby (En el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza y sosteniendo sus costillas): No… Colega… gracias por la invitación, pero yo ya les conozco muy profundamente…**_

_**-Erick: Albert… me ha molado verte retorcerte de dolor… cuando tengas nuevos integrantes pásanos las voz… para quedar y enseñarles la ciudad o para beber algo juntos…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Albert… no te molesta que nos los saquemos de paseo verdad…? Gehee…!**_

_**-Albert (Desde el suelo): No para nada… de hecho no me importa lo que hagan con ellos… este territorio es de los Veneno y pueden hacer lo que quieran con todos nosotros…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… Bien porque tenemos pensado hacer lo que nos de la puta… gana… (Dirigiéndose a los otro chicos en el suelo y otros colgados de los pies) YA OYERON LO QUE HA DICHO VUESTRO LIDER… EL GANADO DE BUEYES ROJOS NOS PERTENECE… PODEMOS HACER CON USTEDES LO QUE QUERRAMOS… CUANDO QUERRAMOS… DONDE QUERRAMOS... Y A LA HORA QUE QUERRAMOS… ALGUNA OBJECION…!? (Recibiendo negativas de cabezas de parte de la pandilla de los toros rojos) BIEN… PUES NOS LARGAMOS… A CONTINUAR LA FIESTA EN OTRO SITIO… PERO ESTEN ATENTOS PARA RECOGER LO QUE QUEDE DE ESTOS CUANDO LOS DEJEMOS… GEHEE… PUEDE QUE LOS ENCUENTREN DANDOSE CHAPUZONES EN LA PLAYA… O JUGANDO EN LA ARENITA DEL CEMENTERIO… LO DEJAMOS A SU IMAGINACION… CLARO SI QUIEREN RECUPERARLOS… VAMONOS…! VENENO…! (Siendo seguido y coreado por los demás, todos acelerando las motos que se llevaban como trofeos de guerra) VENENO…! VENENO…! VENENO…! WOW… WOW… WOW… (Yéndose)**_

_**-Albert (Poniéndose en pie): Maldita sea… nos han dado una buena paliza…**_

_**-Bobby: Que hacemos jefe… ya hasta se han llevado a tres de los cinco boxeadores nuevos que teníamos… y eso que eran nuestra carta ganadora para enfrentar a Gajeel y a los otros venenos…**_

_**-Albert: Llama a la poli…**_

_**-Bobby: Que…!?**_

_**-Albert: Has una llamada anónima a la poli… ellos se van a desguazar nuestras motos… sabemos a qué desguazadero se las llevan… si los pillan con las manos en la masa… se los llevan tras las rejas… nunca los pillan… y la policía se los tiene jurada a los venenos… esta es la oportunidad de oro… para ellos… llámalos…**_

_**-Bobby: Es verdad… nunca los atrapan y el comandante de policía los quiere atrapar con las pruebas en mano… y como son motos robadas…**_

_**-Albert: Y se largan a beber… los atrapan seguro…**_

_**-Bobby (Cogiendo el teléfono): Ahora mismo… jefe… ja… ja… ja… cuando estén tras las rejas nos reiremos… y aprovecharemos en tomar el control del territorio… Jajaja…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ya en el desguace la fiesta estaba subida de tono, las motos habían sido desmanteladas, los prisioneros habían sido golpeados hasta la saciedad, la pandilla celebraba con alcohol, habían hecho una hoguera y estaban bailando como locos alrededor de ella.**_

_**-Gajeel: Jaja… ese Albert me mata… no sé porque se consigue tanto luchador si no van a dar la talla… Gehee…**_

_**-Felipe: Es porque creen que encontrarán un luchador que pueda aguantar un round… contra usted jefe… **_

_**-Erick: Bien tengo las piezas más valiosas en la furgoneta… en cuanto estén vendidas… dinero para todos… colegas… (Siendo vitoreado por los otros)**_

_**-Compañeros: Wow…. Wow… wow…!**_

_**-Rogue: Más bebida… quiero estar bien ahogado para poder matarme sin enterarme…**_

_**-Sting: De eso nada hermano… que no abandonas este mundo hasta que yo te diga… verdad Frister…! (Recibiendo el ladrido de su perro)**_

_**-Frister: Guau… guau… (Moviendo el rabo en señal de aprecio a su dueño) Guau…**_

_**-Sting: Ves hermano hasta Frister está de acuerdo…**_

_**-Erick: Colega en serio… hacía falta que trajeras a tu perro…?**_

_**-Sting: Pero si a él no le molesta venir…**_

_**-Erick: Pero a nosotros si… cada vez que lo llevas al bar… o a cualquier sitio que lo traigas… mira…! (Cogiendo algo de su chaqueta) vez esto… es pelo…!**_

_**-Sting, Rogue y Boris (Mirándolo con escepticismo): Es tu pelo…!**_

_**-Erick (Soltando la fibra de pelo): Pero entiendes la idea de lo que quiero decir…!**_

_**-Rogue: Si… que te estas quedando calvo quizás…!? O que necesitas un champú anti caída…! (Provocando la risotada de los demás)**_

_**-Erick: Que gracioso… colega…! Y tu… no le vas a decir algo…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si al perro no le molesta venir… porque me iba a molestar que venga… (Acariciando la cabeza del animal que se le había acercado) Si es uno más de la pandilla (Rascándolo de ambos lados de la cara y jugando con el) Verdad mi niño… verdad que eres de la pandilla… si… verdad… (Haciendo muecas mientras le hablaba al perro) no le hagas caso al tío plasta… que te tiene manía… solo porque eres mamífero… que este se cree… la nueva evolución del reptil… pero a mi niño no me lo molestan… a que no a que no…! (Dándose cuenta que todos lo miraban) Ejem…! Que miran…! Como si nunca hubieran visto a Sting hablarle al canino…!**_

_**-Erick (Un poco con la boca abierta): Tú lo has dicho primo… a Sting…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Que…! Uno no puede mimar al perro… porque ya lo miran rarito… anden y que les den…! (Rascando la cabeza a Frister) Hump….!**_

_**-Rogue: Porque no después nos vamos a la playa y nos llevamos a estos para que conozcan un rato a los peces…!?**_

_**-Erick: Me encanta esa idea… QUIEN QUIERE DARLE UNA EXCURCION ACUÁTICA A ESTAS VACAS…!**_

_**-Compañeros: YO…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Hace tiempo que no tenemos anzuelos… Gehee… (Sonando su teléfono, contestando) Dime muñeca que necesitas de mi…!? (Abriéndosele los ojos) bien… (Colgando el teléfono) Nos largamos… viene la poli…**_

_**-Compañeros: QUE…! (Todos cogiendo lo suyo saliendo a todo correr del lugar)**_

_**-Erick: Dispérsense…! Boris tu vienes conmigo en la furgoneta…!**_

_**-Boris: Si jefe…!**_

_**-Erick (Dirigiéndose a los prisioneros): Bueno bueyes… hoy no conocerán a los peces… pero recuerden lo que significa "Veneno"…! (Largándose y abandonando a sus prisioneros en el desguace)**_

_**-Gajeel: VAMOS…! QUE NO TENEMOS… MUCHO… TIEMPO…! (Cogiendo su bate y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, dirigiéndose a su casa**__** sin saber lo que le esperaba)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, hasta aqui... los dejo... ya que recién estoy haciendo este fic... espero que les haya gustado... denle una oportunidad a este fic por favor... comenten... me gustan los comentarios aunque sean negativos son bien recibidos... un beso y gracias...<strong>_


	2. -Ya sabes las normas, sales por donde:

**Hola a todos estoy dejando este capitulo que en cierta forma evidentemente va relacionado con la historia de Fairy tail school**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero les guste y recuerdo que FT es de Hiro mashima... bla bla bla... que lo disfruten...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2.-<strong> **Ya sabes las normas... sales por donde entras…!****:**

**Era miércoles 2:10 de la tarde, Rogue, Sting y su perro caminaban por la calle sosteniendo una conversación poco alentadora, ante las angustiosas circunstancias de aquella movida mañana...**

**Rogue: Que crees que haya pasado…?, porque no entendí exactamente qué fue lo que pasó...**

**Sting: No se tu hermano, pero al menos yo vi mi vida, mi destino y mi futuro pasar ante mis ojos...**

**Rogue: Esas son las clases de emociones que uno siente cuando se es perseguido por el papa**

**Sting: lo sé...lo sé... oye has recibido el mensaje de Totomaru?**

**Rogue: que los leones quieren revancha... mola... pero no me quita de la cabeza lo aterrador que es provocar al papa...**

**Sting: Es escalofriante, hasta mi perro se hizo pipi... ahora que habrá hecho el senpai...**

**Rogue: Para salir zumbando... lo tiene crudo, espero sobreviva...**

**Sting: No digas eso (abrazando a su perro)... me haces sentir que ya está muerto y nunca lo volveremos a ver…**

**Rogue observando bien al rubio: Si no es así… entonces para que has comprado ese ramito de flores y con una tarjeta que dice "Para el único que sobrevivió durante 20 años bajo su crianza y ahora descansa en paz…"**

**Sting: Bu… bueno como dice Erick más vale prevenir que lamentar… quizás termine regalándoselo a alguna chica, pero no significa que esté dando por muerto al pobre senpai…! **

**Rogue: Ponte la mano en el pecho y dime que te pasó la primera vez que lo contra desistes...**

**Sting: Un juramento solemne de aferrarme a la vida y solo lo conseguiré si hago todo lo que el papa me pida, diga u ordene... solo así podré sonreírle al sol y veré otro mañana...**

**Rogue: Si... y yo me arrepentí... estaba esperando que me mate y solo conseguí pasar en el hospital tres aburridas semanas... únicamente por eso me escondí como tu...**

**(Flash back)**

**De mañana, en las escaleras del edificio estaban Rogue, Sting y frister que iban de salida**

**Sting: Vamos hermano, que si no llegamos tarde...**

**Rogue: Es temprano, que si llegamos... te lo aseguro...**

**Unos gritos que provenían de escaleras arriba alertó a los chicos que ya se encontraban casi afuera del portal, oyeron la voz de cierto pelinegro gritarles mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras **

**Gajeel (con aspecto alterado): Apartar… Apartar… Apartar! (Obligando a los otros chicos y al perro ponerse a un lado)**

**Sting: ¿a qué viene tanta prisa?**

**Rogue (mirando escaleras arriba): Sting... ¿oye eso? (provocando una tonalidad pálida al rubio y la rápida desaparición del perro ya que el sonido era el eco de alguien caminando con un bastón) **

**Sting y Rogue intercambiaron miradas y rápidamente se colocaron a cada lado del portal con la esperanza de ser invisibles ante tal peligrosa e inexplicable situación **

**Crujsager: Vuelve aquí bastardo... no huyas... da la cara... cobarde...!**

**Gajeel: No puedo tengo prisa... tu sabes la escuela... tengo que ser responsable… luego lo hablamos… (Subiéndose a su moto y arrancando a toda prisa)**

**Crujsager: Luego una mierda... que luego te escapas y nunca regresas... lo hablamos aquí y ahora… así tenga que hablarle solo a tu puto cadáver… (Subiéndose a su moto, dando un disparo y comenzando una brutal persecución)**

**Al perderles de vista los chicos que estaban de piedra empezaron a moverse muy pausada y cautelosamente, intercambiando miradas y tragando saliva muy sonoramente.**

**Rogue: Lo... lo conseguimos**

**Frister (reapareciendo): mm...guau... mm...**

**Sting con lágrimas en los ojos: Si, estamos vivos... que alegría... T****u****T…**

**(Fin del flash back)**

**Sting: Ufff... bueno ya nos lo explicara esta noche...**

**Rogue: Si sobrevive de las zarpas del papa**

**Sting: Ya te dije que no lo digas así... oye tenemos poco tiempo para conocer unas lindas chicas y que nos acompañen a la fiesta**

**Rogue: Otra vez con eso... porque no simplemente lo olvidas...**

**Sting: Se lo que te digo… a este paso terminaré creyéndome lo que dicen los otros chicos del barrio...**

**Rogue (Contando con sus dedos las posibilidades): ¿Que siempre nos ven juntos para todos los lados como si fuéramos siameses?, ¿Por qué dicen que somos pareja y por eso las chicas no nos duran ni 10 minutos? ó ¿Qué somos unos pringados que solo las ligamos por temporadas?**

**Sting: gruuu... sea cual sea, se burlan de nosotros por carecer de novias... tu sabes, la chica que te manda iconos cariñosos por whatsapp, a la que le dedicas una canción, a la que llamas y te devuelve la llamada para organizar el mejor San Valentín de sus vidas, te hablo de ese tipo de chicas, por la cual uno pueda presumir…**

**Rogue: Llevas repitiéndome eso desde que sobrevivimos esta mañana, ¿qué te pasa? Hasta anoche te daba igual lo que dijeran… ¿a qué se debe el cambio?**

**Sting: Si me daba igual, pero mirando bien a mi alrededor eh tenido una triste revelación... Erick tiene novia**

**Rogue (Encogiéndose de hombros): Vaya novedad, ella es ninfómana, el un adicto al sexo por lo que lo son desde hace 6 años, ¿no?...**

**Sting: Si y ahora el senpai se ha hecho una novia...**

**Rogue (Con apariencia escéptica): Solo es una nueva amiga y tú mismo admitiste que era muy maja y según lo que nos dijo Juvia solo está con ella porque es su compañera de estudio, la necesita únicamente para sus deberes, no olvides que es el rey…**

**Sting (Intentando ser más convincente ante sus palabras): Si tanto que nos la presento formalmente en el bar... y tú me dijiste anoche que no te presentaste al cobro de la apuesta porque conociste a una chica muy interesante a la que acompañaste a su casa y que has estado frecuentando...**

**Rogue: ¿y cuál es maldito problema?**

**Sting: conclusión T_T en menos de un pestañeo me saldrás diciendo que ya tienes novia y seré el único ser de la tierra (hablando y moviéndose de forma teatral) cuya dedicatoria sepulcral diga "Aquí yacen los tristes y SOLITARIOS restos de Sting descansando en SOLITARIA Paz"**

**Rogue: J_J No crees que estas exagerando un poco, vamos hombre que solo he salido con ella unas cuantas veces, además tienes a tu perro y siempre te jactas que la mejor compañía que tienes en casa es tu abuela y tu fiel perro… a que si Frister!**

**Frister: Grrr… guau guau…^g^ (perro sacando la lengua)**

**Sting: ¬_¬ convive con el resto de mis "agradables" parientes y veras que hasta las mierdas, el pis y las pulgas de mi fiel perro son mejor compañía, que si tuviera sarna o peste bubónica no dejaría de ser buena convivencia…**

**Rogue: si… ya, se perfectamente de sobra como son tus "hámster" de "agradables"… pero en fin… ¡se me ocurre una idea! Oye las chicas conoces chicas no? **

**Sting: que sorpresa… (Volviendo a su habla teatral) en este mundo y en cualquier otro universo desconocido se es bien sabido que los seres con más éxito social son las mujeres…U_U…**

**Rogue: entonces… llamemos a mi nueva amiga, la invitamos a salir y seguro nos presenta a sus amigas, hermanas o primas… entiendes…**

**Sting: ^_^ más claro que el agua brother... Conoceremos más chicas y con algo de suerte… algunas de ellas se harán nuestras novias…jijijijiji… a que esperamos llámala que la vida se va en un pestañeo… por fin veo una luz a través de ese oscuro túnel de soledad**

**Rogue: Ya para el teatro cotorro… que ni hay túnel…**

**Sting: Tu solo llámala… que no seas capaz de ver mi túnel no significa que no exista…**

**Frister: Guau… guau.. ^g^ (Sting señalando a su perro)**

**Rogue: Hay vamos de nuevo con el dramaturgo…¬_¬**

**Sting: lo vez, el si lo ve… a veces siento que es el único que comprende mis sentimientos…**

**Rogue (cogió su móvil y empezó a marcar): ahora se lo pregunto… mmm… hola!... con Lia?... soy Rogue ¿te acuerdas?... bien… oye, mis amigos y yo nos vamos de fin de semana esta misma noche…. A una fiesta solo entre amigos… habrá música, acrobacias en motos y algunas competencias… ¿te animas ó ya tienes planes?... ¿te viene bien regresar el domingo por la tarde?...** **No mucho… el viaje está pagado…** **Entre las tres o las cuatro yo te llamaría para recogerte... pero saldremos entre las seis y las ocho, casi las nueve...Oye... si gustas puedes llevar algunas amigas o hermanas o a tus primas!...** **No pasa nada… hasta entonces… (Colgando la llamada)**

**Sting (con picardía): ¿y bien dime cuantas chicas vienen?**

**Rogue (con decepción): solo una… sus amigas y su hermana ya tienen planes y sus primos con su única prima viven en otra ciudad… **

**Sting (con tristeza): Ah… amigo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… nunca conoceremos chicas que quieran conocer a fondo nuestros frágiles corazoncitos…**

**Rogue: tu tranquilo… ya tendremos suerte… hay que tomarlo con calma…**

**Sting: tienes razón hoy será una y mañana serán incontables… jijijiji…**

**Los chicos enrumbaron a sus departamentos para cambiarse y estar listos para sus cuatro días de diversión sin reglas…**

**Sting: listo para irnos Frister… ¿Rogue ya estará listo?… mmm… llamaré a Erick… siempre es bueno saber dónde nos veremos para irnos… (el chico cogió su móvil y marco)…Erick! Colega… dime nos vemos en la salida o en el bar… ¿te urge mucho?...ok… Rogue, Frister y yo estaremos hay…** **Vamos a pasarla en grande… llevo dinero para apostarle al senpai... ¿Cómo qué no?...** **qué mala onda…bueno, habrá espacio para la invitada de Rogue…** **No lo sé, no la conozco… nos vemos (colgando la llamada) bueno chico vamos por Rogue…**

**Frister: guau...**

**Ambos chicos salieron de sus departamentos al mismo tiempo, encontrándose frente a frente en el pequeño pasillo que separaba sus puertas hacia las escaleras **

**Rogue: ¿listos para divertirnos..? (Mirando su reloj) aún son las 2:40... la llamaré luego...**

**Sting: Primero tenemos que echar una mano a Erick con la carga del producto...**

**Rogue: Guay... ¿a qué esperamos?...**

**Los chicos y el perro enrumbaron al bar "Cobra" cuyo local tenía su zona de aparcamiento al lado, en ella observaron seis furgonetas negras con un dibujo a cada lateral de una cobra enroscada mostrando ferozmente los colmillos, al lado de las furgonetas habían unas cajas y en frente un coche deportivo rojo muy llamativo con sus grafitis de serpientes, en él se apoyaba un chico de pelo cobrizo y de un modo muy elegante se bebía unos sorbos de vino que tenía en una copa**

**Erick: Vamos chicos... sé que aún hay tiempo, pero la poli ya nos conoce por lo que tenemos que estar listos... las furgonetas saldrán antes que ellos vengan... mm...? (Observando a los dos recién llegados) colegas! qué bueno que llegaron, me hacen falta algunas manos...**

**Sting:¿Y quedarnos deshidratados en la fiesta?...**

**Rogue: ¿Qué clase de fiesta seria si no llevas el elixir de la diversión?**

**Frister: mm... guau, guau...**

**Erick: ¿Es necesario traer a ese animal?... no saben la cantidad de gérmenes que desprende por cada una de sus innumerables pelusas... es repugnante (cogiendo algo de su manga) lo ven...pelo...**

**Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y le dijeron al mismo tiempo: Pero si es tu pelo!**

**Erick (con un pequeño rubor y soltando la fibra): Saben perfectamente lo que intento decir...**

**Sting: Mi perro también quiere divertirse...**

**Rogue: No seas plasta...**

**Sting: El senpai nunca se opone...**

**Rogue: No puedes descartarlo...**

**Sting: Sería injusto dejarlo...**

**Rogue: Nunca nos ha causado problemas...**

**Sting y Rogue: Y también es un miembro de la pandilla!**

**Erick: Ok, ok...lo que menos quiero ahora es que me mareen con su maldito juego del zigzag...**

**Sting y Rogue sonreían mientras se estrechaban las manos en signo de victoria y el perro corría alrededor de ellos**

**Erick: Se acabó el descanso! a subir esas cajas...(para sí) tanto escándalo por un mamífero peludo... arg...**

**Pasó casi una hora cuando terminaron de llenar cuatro de las seis furgonetas, la mayoría de los empleados del bar se habían ido en sus camionetas y otros en las furgonetas dejando solo dos, una estaba completamente vacía y la otra solo tenía cinco cajas en fila india a los laterales de la furgoneta y un baúl al fondo de esta, colocaron unas tablas encima de las cajas y luego unas colchonetas...**

**Erick: Bien... nuestros asientos están listos para enrumbar cuando queramos...**

**Kinana (que acababa de llegar): Baby... tenemos que pasarnos al cine a las ocho...**

**Erick: ¿Ah...y eso porque?...**

**Kinana: Porque a esa hora termina la función de las seis... calabacita**

**Erick: wow...wow...wow...wow...¿Y para que rayos me das ese dato?**

**Kinana (con una sonrisa dulce y acercándose al chico): Te diré... Juvia tiene una cita...**

**Erick: ¿Y yo que culpa tengo que el tío sea un loco?**

**Kinana: Y piensa presentárselo al papa...**

**Sting y Rogue se giraron dando la espalda haciendo como que no oían nada y Erick trago saliva profundamente.**

**Erick: Me retracto, no es un loco es un suicida el pobre diablo... seguro le dirá "a las diez en punto"... ¿y yo que pinto?**

**Kinana: Pues resulta que es el chico que nos hizo perder el tiempo en el estudio en aquella ocasión...**

**Erick: Y te has puesto de acuerdo con Juvia para vengarse ¿verdad?**

**Kinana: Si... solo le quedarían dos horas para volver y... si aparecemos, los subimos a la furgoneta como un secuestro... seguro que le dará un shock!**

**Erick: Y le dará otro cuando se entere que la conocemos y un tercer shock cuando sepa que no volveremos para esa misma noche... mola!**

**Sting: Y por eso... nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se mete con las chicas de la pandilla...jijiji...**

**Rogue: Son peligrosas y sobre todo vengativamente crueles... jajajaja...**

**Erick: Lo que me sorprende es que el muy ingenuo haya picado el anzuelo... jejeje...**

**Kinana: ¿Entonces... los recogemos?**

**Erick: Por supuesto que si chiquita... sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti y porque queremos conocer al condenado... ¿verdad chicos?**

**Sting: Claro, que clase de amigos seriamos si no los recogemos...**

**Rogue: No estaría bien dejar que se pierdan de la fiesta... ¿a qué no?**

**Frister: guau...guau...**

**Erick: hasta el perro está de acuerdo... no veo la razón de estar en contra...**

**Kinana: Oye Rogue, antes de marchar no te olvides de alimentar a los roedores...**

**Rogue: sin problema... hermano me hechas una mano... tendría que preparar la manguera... tu sabes para que no les falte el agua...**

**Sting: Por supuesto que te ayudo... nos vemos en un rato...venga frister!**

**Erick: dense prisa que aún nos queda una furgoneta por llenar...**

**Sting: tranquilidad... no tardaremos mucho, solo es ponerles agua y comida...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sting, Rogue y frister estaban en el departamento de Rogue, en la sala solo tenía un tresillo gastado y un televisor pequeño, la cocina parecía abandonada de poco uso, tres habitaciones y un cuarto de baño; la habitación de Rogue tenía un armario sin puertas y con seis baldas, a su lado una cama y en frente un escritorio pequeño con una silla de madera plegable, a lado de la mesa había una caja de cartón y seis jaulas ocupadas por un roedor cada una, tres conejos, dos hurones y una cobaya, Rogue sacó unos tubos de plástico delgados y pequeños mientras Sting tiraba de una manguera grande desde el cuarto de baño hasta la habitación por un agujero en la pared se lo entregó a Rogue para que los uniera y los tubos pequeños los introdujo por un orificio que tenía encima del bebedero de los animales, luego probaron la fuerza del agua hasta que llegue un goteo dentro de los bebederos y por ultimo llenaron las jaulas con una mezcla de verduras y un coco para que lo roan, terminando el asunto cerraron la habitación con llave y al cuarto de baño le pusieron un candado, cerraron la puerta y empezaron a bajar por las escaleras.**

**Sting: Creo que ya hemos dejado todo listo para irnos...**

**Rogue: ¿estás seguro que ya hemos terminado?**

**Sting (numerando con los dedos): sobrevivimos por la mañana, fuimos a nuestras cuatro horas de clases, también a nuestras dos horas de trabajo, llamamos a tu amiga, cogimos lo necesario para el viaje, ayudamos a Erik con la carga, le hemos puesto agua y comida a los roedores, si! Creo que ya casi hemos terminado...**

**Rogue: Perfecto, solo me falta llamarla para recogerla...**

**Rogue salió del edificio con Sting y frister caminaron un par de calles cuando frister se detuvo dio la vuelta y empezó a ladrar, ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y en coro se dijeron entre ellos: Es el senpai!**

**Sting: A ver si nos aclara...**

**Rogue: Si! Me parece raro que no venga**

**Sting: Mala suerte hermano... acaba de entrar al edificio...**

**Rogue: Pues esperamos a que baje y ya...**

**Sting: Mientras esperamos... porque no... nos compramos unos hot dog... huelen fenomenal y eso es un claro llamado de la naturaleza... a que si frister!**

**Rogue: Vale... de acuerdo vamos a comprarnos unos... pero nada de despistar la puerta que si no se nos escapa y no nos dice nada...**

**Los chicos compraron unas bebidas y unos hot dog para ellos y para el perro**

**Sting: Aquí tienes amigo, lo siento pero nada de mostaza... recomendación del veterinario...**

**Rogue: Sabes cuánto le gusta la mostaza, un poco no le hará nada...**

**Sting: Lo sé... pero esta en observación... hasta que mejore la digestión no puedo darle mostaza... además no es lo único de lo que lo priva... deberías ver tamaño lista que me dio... U_U**

**Rogue: El veterinario es un plasta...! pero que buenos están estos hot dog!..**

**Sting: ¡Soy testigo!... en serio... sí que están buenos... - los chicos y el perro terminaron sus hot dog cuando oyeron la moto de Gajeel**

**Rogue: ¡se nos escapa!.. corre!**

**Sting: ¡Senpai! !espere!**

**Rogue: ¡senpai!, ¡senpai!**

**Sting: !Espérenos senpai!...**

**Gajeel: MAS LES VALE QUE SEA BUENO… QUE ANDO CON MUCHA... PERO MUCHA PRISA...! (Dirigiéndose a ambos chicos que se acercaban con un perro)**

**Sting: Tranquilidad... colega... solo queríamos saber si es cierto que no venias...**

**Rogue (que tenía una botella en la mano [De la bebida de antes] y la rompió contra el muro): y como sea verdad te tajo esa carita mozo...**

**Gajeel (mirándolo despreocupadamente): Rogue... en serio, no voy a darte gusto...**

**Rogue (bajando la botella): no perdía nada con intentarlo... la vida es una mierda...**

**Sting (mirando a su amigo -_-!): tío, cálmate... no importa lo que hagas ninguno de nosotros te va a dar gusto, como mucho te damos una paliza, pero matarte... no... no...**

**Gajeel: de una vez se los digo, no, no voy... tengo otros planes... estaré de vuelta para el lunes...**

**Rogue: pero si es lo mismo que vengas con nosotros a que te vayas por tu cuenta, si igual volverás en un mes, que más te da..?!**

**Sting (plantándole una palmazo en el hombro): que no colega, hay diferencia, si se viene con nosotros este idiota está aquí en un mes... pero si se va por su cuenta no lo vemos hasta noche vieja... a que si senpai...!**

**Gajeel (internamente se maldecía pues estaba claro que lo conocían muy bien - demasiado bien, pero no se los iba admitir aunque sea verdad): pero vosotros se han propuesto venir aquí a insultarme o que...!**

**Rogue: con eso me puedo conseguir un paso al otro mundo...?!**

**Gajeel: él sí...! Tú... NO...!**

**Rogue: mierda, que tiene que hacer uno para que lo maten...**

**Sting (temblando ante las palabras de Gajeel): -_-! lo mismo que yo brother... desear vivir y estar inoportunamente en la conversación de un emo que desea que lo maten... es la leche... uno se desquita con el que desea vivir por no darle gusto al otro... esto es de coña...**

**Rogue: pero en serio no vienes... Totomaru ya nos dijo que los leones tienen ganas de una revancha... y todos tenemos ganas de ver sangre...**

**Sting: y ya tenía el dinero para apostar por ti...**

**Rogue: Erick dice que ya todos están de camino y va a llevar bebida, tu sabes que para él estos días son buenos para el negocio...**

**Sting: y Rogue va llevar a su nueva amiguita**

**Gajeel: ¿amiguita...?**

**Sting: si... aunque no lo creas colega ^.^ Rogue tiene una nueva amiga y sé que se han estado frecuentando y saliendo de vez en cuando**

**Gajeel: Naa...! No me vengas con cotilleos... ya os lo dije tengo prisa... (Encendiendo la moto) ya nos estamos viendo... (marchándose a toda velocidad)**

**Sting: pues a ya va...**

**Rogue: ya se fue... (Cogiendo el teléfono) voy a llamarla para decirle que la recojo a las cinco...**

**Sting: si has lo que quieras brother...**

**Rogue (al teléfono): hola encanto...Que...? Vale llámame cuando puedas hablar...**

**Sting: que paso...?**

**Rogue: que no podía hablar, su padre está esperando para irse... y luego me llama...**

**Sting: bueno pues aún tenemos que ayudar cargando la furgoneta... y tengo entendido que lluvia va a llevar a un amigo...**

**Rogue: amigo que no sabe lo que le espera y le dará un shock...jajajaja (señalando la calle de enfrente donde se alejaba un chico de pelo negro acompañado por Juvia que acababan de salir del edificio)**

**Frister: gua...gua... (El perro empezó a coger el pantalón de Sting obligándolo a inclinarse)**

**Sting (acariciando la cabeza de su perro): que pasa colega (frister casi sobre Sting empezó a lamerle la oreja) ah...! Colega tienes razón aun no podemos irnos...**

**Rogue: que pasa hermano...?**

**Sting: Rayos! La historia de vida... olvide pedirle mi pendiente al senpai... tendremos que entrar por la ventana, vamos frister!**

**Rogue: por la escalera de emergencia...? Será una verdadera emergencia si el papa nos pilla…**

**Sting: tú distráelo mientras nosotros entramos por la ventana**

**Rogue: de acuerdo, estate atento a los golpes de la puerta**

**Sting: como siempre hermano!**

**Sting y frister subieron por las escaleras de emergencias mientras Rogue subía por la entrada, esperaron hasta que oyeron a Rogue tocar la puerta.**

**Crujsager (abriendo la puerta): ¿quién va?**

**Rogue: soy yo... Rogue, quería preguntarle una cosa**

**Crujsager: ah! Rogue... Gajeel no está, se fue de marcha y no lo veremos hasta año nuevo**

**Rogue: si ya! Lo hemos visto, se lo preguntamos... pero el muy cabrito no nos ha dicho mucho y se largó... supongo que tenía prisa**

**Crujsager: se lo preguntaron eh... (Caminando hacia la habitación de Gajeel abriéndola de una patada) ¿qué haces Sting?**

**El rubio se lanzó al suelo para no ser visto pero al oír su nombre no tubo alternativa que incorporarse lentamente a saludar**

**Sting: muy buenas tardes papa... ¿se le ofrece algo de beber?**

**Crujsager: lo normal es que el anfitrión ofrezca bebidas, pero como no les he invitados seguro se atendrán a las consecuencias ¿que buscas?**

**Sting: mi... mi pendiente, la semana pasada el senpai y yo hicimos una apuesta y perdí, se quedaría con mi pendiente y es hoy cuando termina la apuesta... se fue tan rápido y me gustaría recuperarlo ya que nos vamos de marcha**

**Crujsager: así que tu pendiente... supongo que eso explica la mala cara de insomnio con la que se te ha visto durante la semana**

**Sting: ya me conoce... ese pendiente es muy valioso para mí, es mi amuleto de buena suerte... verdad hermano!**

**Rogue (aun en el umbral de la puerta): muy cierto... es tu repele monstruos, amuleto de la suerte, aura positiva, es la mano de Dios hecha piedra para protegerte de todos los males, las enfermedades y los problemas que azota el demonio en la vida mortal de los hombres... (haciendo la señal de amor y paz al estilo hippie) y no recuerdo que más chorradas me dices…**

**Crujsager: debajo de la consola hay una caja... seguro lo ha guardado ahí...**

**El rubio empezó a buscar en el lugar indicado por Crujsager **

**Rogue: Oiga papa… como se percató de Sting...?**

**Crujsager: por tres buenas razones, primero...! Porque hay un rabo de perro meneándose por la ventana de la terraza, segundo...! Tu dijiste "lo hemos visto", tercero y más importante... verte solo significa..."el rubio está cerca y viceversa"... nunca se les ve uno sin el otro, puedo poner las manos al fuego y jurar que ustedes son siameses que solo se separan cuando están haciendo de las suyas... ¿y... se van de marcha?**

**Rogue: si... ya tenemos todo... bueno casi listo... y nos vamos...**

**Sting: Eureca...! Aquí esta... ya puedo seguir viviendo... (Caminando hacia la puerta para salir, pero fue detenido por el dueño de la casa)**

**Crujsager: ya sabes las normas... sales por donde entras...y no olvides cerrar la ventana...**

**Sting (se dirigía a la ventana): no se preocupe... yo me encargo de cerrársela muy bien... vámonos hermano que aparentemente está de buen humor y no quiero tentar a la suerte de ello... te veo abajo (saliendo y cerrando la ventana)**

**Crujsager cerró la puerta de la habitación de un golpe y luego miro a Rogue **

**Rogue: ya nos estamos viendo...**

**Crujsager: oye Rogue...no tenías un amigo cuyo hermano mayor tiene una tienda de disfraces...**

**Rogue: y lo sigo teniendo... el muy burro no logro suicidarse en el acuario, solo se facturo la pierna por la caída... ha de ser bestia para un suicidio tan fallido…**

**Crujsager: si lo logro o no me importa tres mierdas... necesito el número del hermano para encargarle un traje de pringada escolar...**

**Rogue: voy a pasarme por hay cerca de las cinco... le dejo el recado y su dirección para que se lo traiga...**

**Crujsager: perfecto... en este papel están las instrucciones del traje y las medidas... que me lo traiga el domingo...**

**Rogue (recibiendo el papel): ok, sin problema... (leyendo el papel con curiosidad) hoy en día... con que alimentan a las niñas de la guardería para tener pedazo medidas...?**

**Crujsager: a ti que más te da... toma quince dólares por el recado...y pírate que tengo cosas que hacer...**

**Rogue: a sus órdenes papa... guay... más dinero para el bolsillo... (el chico empezó a bajar por las escaleras cuando sonó su teléfono)... diga... te parece si nos vemos en aquella heladería que frecuentas... llegaré en quince minutos... no dejaré que te arrepientas... nos vemos cariño...**

**Sting: ¿porque has tardado tanto, ya íbamos a subir por tus restos...**

**Rogue: sin duda hoy es mi día de suerte, el papa necesitaba un favor y me he ganado quince pavos... ah sí... encanto me ha llamado, venga... que te la presento...**

**Sting: genial...! **

**Rogue: date prisa hombre...le dije que nos veríamos en quince minutos... y solo llegamos corriendo...**

**Sting: a toda marcha frister...**

**Frister: guuau...guuau...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Los chicos y el perro corrieron varias calles hasta llegar a una heladería, había mucha gente, lo que preocupó a Sting por si la chica no lograba dar con ellos**

**Rogue: este lugar es muy popular por la variedad y la calidad de sus helados, encanto me trae aquí todas las veces que nos vemos... esperaremos aquí (señalando un cono de helado gigante) este es el punto de nuestros encuentros...**

**Sting: ya veo... así que ya escogieron un punto de encuentros... y me dices que no dramatice con el tema de "mi túnel" repleta de terrible y nefasta oscuridad...**

**Rogue: no empieces -.-! ...mira!... ahí está ella... (Levantando el brazo) encanto! Qué bueno que has venido...**

**Lia: uff... creí que no llegaría a tiempo...**

**Sting: por eso no te preocupes... aún nos falta recoger un par de amigos... hay tiempo de sobra...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Estas son las conversaciones que hubo por teléfono en el transcurso de la historia.**

**- Rogue: Hola!**

**- Lia: Si?**

**- Rogue: Con Lia?**

**- Lia: Dígame?**

**- Rogue: Soy Rogue**

**- Lia: Rogue!**

**- Rogue: ¿te acuerdas?**

**- Lia: Sí, ¿Qué me cuentas?**

**- Rogue: bien...oye, mis amigos y yo nos vamos de fin de semana esta misma noche….**

**- Lia: Así?... ¿adonde?**

**- Rogue: A una fiesta solo entre amigos**

**- Lia: ¿Enserio...y que más?**

**- Rogue: habrá música, acrobacias en motos y algunas competencias...**

**- Lia: Suena genial...**

**- Rogue: ¿te animas ó ya tienes planes?**

**- Lia: No tenía ninguno... pero tengo clases el lunes...**

**- Rogue: ¿te viene bien regresar el domingo por la noche?**

**- Lia: Me viene genial... que necesitaré**

**- Rogue: No mucho el viaje esta pagado**

**- Lia:¿A qué hora salen?**

**- Rogue: Entre las tres o las cuatro yo te llamaría para recogerte... pero saldremos entre las seis y las ocho, casi las nueve...**

**- Lia: Fantástico... así quedamos, voy preparándome... nos vemos...**

**- Rogue: Oye... si gustas puedes llevar algunas amigas o hermanas o a tus primas!**

**- Lia: Mis amigas ya tienen planes igual que mi hermana y solo tengo una prima y muchos primos, pero ellos viven en otra ciudad...**

**- Rogue: No pasa nada...hasta entonces...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**- Sting: Erick! Colega… dime nos vemos en la salida o en el bar…**

**- Erick: Los necesito en el bar…**

**- Sting: ¿te urge mucho?...**

**- Erick: Para subir la buena bebida a las furgonetas…si…**

**- Sting: ok...Rogue, Frister y yo estaremos hay…**

**- Erick: Bien… los espero…**

**- Sting: Vamos a pasarla en grande…llevo dinero para apostarle al senpai..**

**- Erick: Ni te molestes…el no viene…**

**- Sting: ¿Cómo qué no?**

**- Erick: Me mandó un mensaje…dice que le aguaron los planes por no sé qué convenio que no puede faltar a clases…**

**- Sting: qué mala onda…bueno, habrá espacio para la invitada de Rogue…**

**- Erick: ¿Es guapa?**

**- Sting: No lo sé, no la conozco…**

**- Erick: ok, ok hasta entonces…**

**-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0**

**- Rogue: diga...**

**- Lia: Rogue... donde me recoges...?**

**- Rogue: te parece si nos vemos en aquella heladería que frecuentas...**

**- Lia: de acuerdo... voy para allá...**

**- Rogue: llegaré en quince minutos...**

**- Lia: no tardes...**

**- Rogue: no dejaré que te arrepientas...**

**- Lia: nos vemos...**

**- Rogue: nos vemos cariño...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui los dejo espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y hasta el proximo capitulo.<strong>


End file.
